


Distracting

by Manwathiel_Caladwen



Series: A Relationship in 10 Kisses [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, but it works - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwathiel_Caladwen/pseuds/Manwathiel_Caladwen
Summary: “Hey Draco, I have a question” Harry didn’t wait for a response, “did you get to skip the lesson on the stupefy charm since you’re such a natural stunner?”Draco looked up, caught the absolute sincerity on Harry’s face and burst out laughing, “Trying to chat me up Potter?”“Did it work?” Harry asked, eyes sparkling with mischief.Draco considered Harry for a moment, “Maybe,” he countered, “but you’ll have to wait until I’m done to find out.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Relationship in 10 Kisses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715830
Comments: 3
Kudos: 162





	Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> The fifth entry in a 10 part series that tells the story of a relationship through 10 kisses. Half way there :) 
> 
> Rated M for some more adult (enjoy!) Not beta read so any mistakes are my own! My plan is to upload a new entry every Friday.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kiss 5: Distracting—February 2003

“Hurry up, Draco” Harry pleaded, “we’re going to miss our reservation.”

“Right,” Draco snorted but didn’t bother looking up from the complicated equation he was working on, “I’d believe you but I’m pretty sure you’ve never made a reservation in your life.”

Harry rolled his eyes. In fact, he had made a reservation, but Draco wouldn’t believe him even if he said so and besides, that wasn’t the point. The point was that he was _hungry_ and had been waiting for what felt like forever.

Pacing around Draco’s now restored lab, Harry grinned as an idea popped into his mind. Walking over to the table Draco was working at, Harry perched on an empty stool. He leaned on one arm, chin resting in his hand and watched as Draco carefully measured a pile of dried something and input the weight into his equation.

Harry sighed deeply.

Glancing over at Harry, Draco raised an eyebrow, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Harry said innocently, hiding his grin as Draco gave him a skeptical look.

Ignoring Harry’s clear failure to look innocent, Draco returned to his work, and Harry grinned more broadly. Watching Draco as he mumbled under his breath and adjusted his scales, Harry considered his options.

“Hey Draco, I have a question” he didn’t wait for a response, “did you get to skip the lesson on the stupefy charm since you’re such a natural stunner?”

Draco looked up, caught the absolute sincerity on Harry’s face and burst out laughing, “Trying to chat me up Potter?”

“Did it work?” Harry asked, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Draco considered Harry for a moment, “Maybe,” he countered, “but you’ll have to wait until I’m done to find out.”

Harry pouted and lapsed into his silent watching. Draco turned back to his equations with a focus that Harry found both highly inspiring and annoying. Not to be deterred however, Harry waited until it was clear Draco was fully immersed in his work before carefully and slowly moving his arm across the table, knocking over several jars of dry ingredients and causing one to crash to the floor.

Draco dropped his quill, and ink splots began spreading across his careful calculations, “Damn it, Harry,” Draco cursed, looking over at his boyfriend with a glare.

“Sorry Draco,” Harry said as he leapt up to collect the jars he’d knocked over. Turning slightly, he deliberately bent over slowly, making sure Draco got the best view of his ass, which he knew looked spectacular in this pair of jeans.

Rolling his eyes, Draco ignored Harry’s obvious display and focused instead on erasing the ink blots from his parchment.

“Sorry Draco,” Harry apologized again, as he straightened up equally as slow. He placed the jars back on the table, brushing Draco’s arm as he reached to set the others right as well. “I don’t know what made me so clumsy all of a sudden.”

“I’m sure you have no idea,” Draco said dryly, “You know, if you stopped trying to distract me, I’d finish sooner and we could be on our way, but—” Draco sighed—“I’ll have to start this calculation over now, the spilled ink has completely ruined it.”

Pausing briefly, Harry considered his next move and even though subtly and seduction weren’t his usually go-to’s, he decided to give it a shot. He moved slightly so that he was behind Draco, “I’m just returning the favour, it seems fair that since you’re so good at distracting me, I should get a shot.” He kept his voice light, but he could see Draco sit up a bit straighter and shiver slightly as he felt Harry’s breath on his neck.

“And what, pray tell, makes me so distracting?”

A retort about Draco’s constant ego briefly entered Harry’s mind but he decided to indulge Draco instead, which seemed the more expediate way to what he wanted.

Moving in even closer, Harry reached a hand over Draco’s shoulder and began tracing the back of Draco’s hand. “To start,” his voice low, “your hands. They’re so delicate, graceful and precise when you grip a quill or measure a potion. But when I look at them, all I can think about is the way your hands feel when you touch me.”

Harry continued tracing his finger up Draco’s arm, and when he got to Draco’s chin, he tilted it upwards slightly so he could see Draco’s profile more clearly. He continued, dropping his voice even lower.

“And when you’re thinking on something you bite the corner of your lip.” Harry traced his fingers across Draco’s lower lip and gave it a tug for emphasis, “You do the same thing when you’re trying to decide if I should fuck you or if you should fuck me.”

Keeping his touches light, Harry kept moving his finger across Draco’s jaw and up around the shell of his ear, “Finally,” Harry was practically whispering now, “when you’re anticipating something, your eyes burn whatever you’re looking at. I felt it last night when I was getting you ready to take me.”

Tilting Draco’s head back so it rested against his chest, Harry pressed a simple kiss to the tip of Draco’s ear.

“As you can tell, I find you very distracting.” Harry said, his voice now normal as he moved away from Draco’s back, not bothering to hide his erection.

“Oh,” Draco breathed, opening his eyes that had fallen shut at some point. He spun on his stool to face Harry, who was about to make a comment about the flush spreading up Draco’s cheeks but before he get a word out, Draco was on his knees, fumbling with the button on Harry’s jeans.

“Fuck Draco,” Harry groaned as Draco took him in his mouth. “I won’t last long,” He added, shuddering as Draco put his truly talent tongue to work. Draco just moaned in response, and Harry let his eyes slide close, giving himself over to pressure and heat building at the base of his spine.

His prediction proved true, and he gave a sharp tug on Draco’s hair to warn him before it was too late, but Draco didn’t go anywhere, swallowing the evidence of Harry’s pleasure.

Draco had no sooner pulled away when Harry dropped to his knees, claiming Draco’s mouth in a searing kiss as his hands scrambled to undo the fastenings on Draco’s robes. Harry’s hand worked quickly, and Draco pulled away from the kiss to bite into Harry’s shoulder as he reached his climax.

Wiping his hands on his jeans, Harry sagged back, lying down on the dusty floor, his breathing still working on returning to normal and eyes closing again.

“Fuck,” Draco mumbled as he followed Harry, propping himself up on one arm to survey Harry below him.

Harry made a noise of agreement and opened one eye to glance at Draco. “You can go ahead and finish your work now. I’ll wait here.”

Draco laughed, “I finished that calculation ages ago, I was just winding you up.”

Harry opened both eyes and stared up at his boyfriend incredulously and Draco shrugged. “We both got what we wanted in the end.”

“What I wanted was to make our dinner reservation that I actually made,” Harry grumbled and as if on cue, his stomach gave a low rumble.

Laughing again, Draco stood up and offered his hand to Harry, “Well come on then,” he said, pulling him up, “Since we missed our reservation, I guess we’ll have to find something else for you to eat.”

Walking over to the floo, Draco turned to face Harry, “You coming?”

“I’m going to need actually food, Draco. You don’t count.” Harry responded, redoing the button on his jeans.

“That’s what you think,” Draco said with a filthy grin and a wink, as he entered the green flames. Harry practically ran to follow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3 <3


End file.
